1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a self loading carriage for cylindrical bales. The carriage is adapted to be coupled to a tractor and to be operated by means of a power take-off therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has lately become common practice to pack hay, straw, etc. in the form of cylindrical bales since these, as is known to the experts, offer many advantages.
A critical stage in the handling of cylindrical bales is the collection thereof from the field for conveying them to a place of storage or use. Special implements have been designed for such collection and conveyance. All hitherto known implements of this kind are very heavy, complicated, unwieldly and costly.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a self-loading carriage for cylindrical bales, the carriage being of simple design and of low cost.
A further object of this invention is that such self-loading carriage permit maneuverability simplified to such an extent that the carriage be completely controllable by one person sitting on the tractor. These objects are attained through the round bale carriage according to the attached claims.